Intrusion
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Parce qu'un petit OS Jasper/Alice ne fait pas de mal ... Bella refuse de dire sa date de naissance à Alice, et celle-ci n'hésitera pas, accompagnée de Jasper, à aller la chercher dans l'endroit le plus dangereux du lycée ...


Intrusion

**Parce qu'un petit OS Jasper/Alice ne fait pas de mal ... Bella refuse de dire sa date de naissance à Alice, et celle-ci n'hésitera pas à aller la chercher dans l'endroit le plus dangereux du lycée : le bureau du proviseur ... Elle entraîne bien évidemment Jasper dans son aventure. Arriveront-ils à en sortir indemnes ?**

* * *

JPOV

- Allez Bella ! Je t'en supplie !

- Non Alice. C'est hors de question. Tu ne le saura pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit à personne ma date de naissance, et cela restera ainsi.

Cela faisait dix minutes que j'assistai aux supplications d'Alice. Elle voulait absolument connaître la date d'anniversaire de Bella, car elle avait eu une vision d'elle organisant une fête, et il fallait qu'elle sache pour quand elle devait tout préparer. Ah, Alice et les festivités ... Jamais elle ne manquerait une opportunité pareille.

Nous étions en cours de sport, et ma montre m'indiqua qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes avant que le professeur ne nous envoie tous dans les vestiaires. Je lançai un regard compatissant à la pauvre Bella. Elle ne pouvait même pas être sauvée par Edward, il était en cours d'histoire. Et elle devrait aussi supporter Alice dans les vestiaires ... Je suis heureux de ne pas être une fille !

J'étais dehors depuis environ cinq minutes, et toujours aucunes traces d'Alice ou de Bella. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à cette dernière ... Les vestiaires commençaient à se vider, et je commençai à songer à aller secourir Bella de ma terrifiante épouse ... Mais après, ça risquait de retomber sur moi. Devais-je vraiment entrer dans le territoire interdit, le vestiaire des filles ? Juste le temps de récupérer Alice ...

Bon allez, quand il le faut, il le faut ! Je fermai les yeux, ouvris la porte ( heureusement, le professeur n'était pas dans les parages, car ça m'aurait valu au moins quatre heures de colle), je sentis toutes les filles encore présentes surprises, je repérai Alice, et la pris par le bras. Nous sortîmes de cet endroit le plus vite possible.

- Jasper j'ai un problème. Elle ne veut pas me le dire. Je dois le savoir à tout prix !

- Alice, laisse la un peu tranquille.

J'étais certain qu'elle ne m'écouterai pas, elle n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement ...

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser tomber aussi aisément ? Je me suis vue en train d'organiser une des plus belles fêtes jamais organisées pour l'anniversaire de Bella, ce qui sera probablement dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Je ne vais pas renoncer, je le jure !

- Et comment comptes-tu faire pour avoir cette précieuse date, puisque elle refuse de coopérer ?

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage, et je sus à cet instant précis qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, une idée qui allait sans doute nous attirer des ennuis !

- Elle n'est pas la seule à connaître cette date. Et nous pouvons la découvrir pas plus tard que tout de suite ... Enfin dans cinq ou dix minutes, le temps qu'il parte à sa réunion.

Qui pouvait bien être ce "il" ? J'espère qu'elle n'y pensait pas !

- Alice, pourrais-tu me révéler l'identité de cette personne ?

- Le proviseur bien sûr. Il a des dossiers sur tous les élèves du lycée. Il nous suffit de nous introduire dans son bureau en son absence.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Ça va nous attirer des ennuis et ...

Elle me coupa.

- Jasper ! Ce n'est pas si risqué. Il a une réunion qui va durer environ une demi-heure, nous aurons largement le temps !

- Nous devons aller en cours maintenant, je te rappelle que la matinée n'est pas finie.

Et là, elle recommença. Elle fait ça dès qu'elle veut obtenir quelque chose que je lui refuse. Cette petite moue à laquelle je ne pouvais pas résister.

- Tu le feras si tu m'aimes.

Je déteste ce genre de situation. Je suis en quelque sorte obligé d'accepter, sinon elle pensera que je ne l'aime pas. Ce qui est totalement faux, et elle le sait très bien.

- C'est cruel ce que tu fais.

Son sourire réapparut et elle commença à sautiller partout.

- Merci, je savais que tu accepterais !

- Avais-je vraiment le choix ?

- Techniquement non. Bon, on y va ?

- Donc, on sèche les cours ?

- De toutes façons, avait-on réellement un cours important ? Quelque chose qui va nous apprendre un truc nouveau ? Et puis, on aura qu'à expliquer la situation à Esmé, et elle comprendra mon choix, j'en suis certaine !

J'en étais un peu moins certain qu'elle ... Rater une heure de cours tout ça pour aller fouiller dans le bureau du proviseur, et trouver une date parmi des centaines de dossiers. Je savais que quoi que je puisse lui dire, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, donc je me bornai à la suivre jusqu'à ce fameux bureau.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, il était vide, mais jusqu'à quand ? Alice se précipita sur les tiroirs, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant les cadres posés sur le bureau.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je plains sa fille, elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, et ce n'est pas un compliment !

- Alice, chérie, pourrais-tu juste te contenter de trouver le dossier de Bella ? Qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite.

- Oh, tant qu'on est là, autant en profiter !

- Si quelqu'un nous surprend ici, il se pourrait qu'on y revienne dans pas longtemps ...

Elle reposa le cadre, et se tourna vers moi.

- D'accord, c'est bon, je vais chercher son dossier.

Et elle ouvrit le premier tiroir. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle sortit enfin le fameux dossier.

- Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Bella ne pourra pas échapper à cette fête !

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, et moi aussi j'étais content qu'elle ai enfin trouvé ce dossier. Peut être parce que ça signifiait aussi qu'on parte d'ici. Et qu'on n'y revienne plus !

- La date magique est ... Le 13 Septembre ! Il me reste trois mois pour tout organiser ! Heureusement qu'on s'y prend maintenant ! Imagines si ça avait été pendant les vacances, là ça aurait été difficile, il me faudra des décorations, des bougies, réfléchir aux cadeaux, au gâteau ...

- Alice, je doute que Bella soit très fêtes ...

- Mais c'est pas grave, on n'aura pas à lui dire !

- Bon, tu réfléchiras à ça à un autre moment, pour l'instant, on doit partir d'ici.

J'étais assez mal à l'aise dans ce lieu, et si le proviseur débarque ... Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Alice le moins du monde, elle s'approcha de moi, et commença à m'embrasser fougueusement.

- Alice, puis-je savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

Pour seule réponse, elle me sourit, et déboutonna le haut de sa blouse, tout en continuant de me regarder, et de m'envoyer des vagues de désir.

- Ce n'est pas assez explicite ?

- Si mais non. On ne peut pas faire ça ici.

- On a encore un peu de temps, et être dans un endroit interdit, ça me donne envie ... Pas toi ?

En disant cela, elle recommença à déboutonner son haut. Je regardai la porte, et effectivement, il n'y avait personne, mais de là à se laisser aller ... Bien sûr que j'avais envie d'elle, mais ... Elle me coupa de mes pensées en m'embrassant passionnément. Après tout, il n'y avait personne ?

Principal POV

Cette réunion se déroulait normalement, et donc comme d'habitude, c'était ennuyeux au possible ! Je m'entretenais avec plusieurs professeurs pour discuter des élèves, car la fin de l'année approchait, et il fallait commencer à décider qui pourrait passer en dernière année, et qui resterait dans sa classe actuelle à la rentrée prochaine.

- Passons maintenant au cas d'Isabella Swan.

Je doutais que cette dernière nous pose des problèmes.

Mr Berty commença.

- C'est une excellente élève. Très sérieuse, travailleuse ... Elle n'a que des bonnes notes dans ma matière !

- Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle excelle en sport ... C'est une de mes pires élèves. Mais on voit bien qu'elle veut progresser, même si ça me semble impossible pour elle dans cette discipline.

- Hum ... Il me semble que c'est une bonne élève, mais je n'ai pas son dossier sous la main, j'ai dû l'oublier. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Enfin une excuse pour quitter cet enfer ! A quoi bon tous se réunir pour ça ? Franchement, ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas que j'ai autre chose à faire, mais n'importe quoi serait un bon prétexte ...

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, quand je vis au loin que la porte était entrouverte. Bizarre ...

JPOV

Alice était en train de défaire ma ceinture, quand j'entendis des pas qui se rapprochaient de l'entrée du bureau. Je m'éloignai d'elle, lui indiquai de refermer sa blouse, et je fis de même avec ma ceinture. Nous étions pile prêts quand le proviseur entra. Que pouvait-on lui dire qui justifierai notre présence ici ?

- Mademoiselle Cullen ! Monsieur Hale ! Que faites-vous dans mon bureau !

Alice prit la parole.

- Eh bien, nous avons décidé de venir vous souhaiter votre anniversaire un peu en avance.

Je la regardai discrètement, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle savoir sa date de naissance ? Enfin, c'est vrai, Alice sait tout. Son don y est pour beaucoup. L'étonnement du proviseur était bien visible.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire ?

- Eh bien, je le sais parce que ... Tout se sait dans une aussi petite ville que Forks !

Elle affichait un grand sourire. Elle n'avait peur de rien ! Il la regardait très bizarrement. Puis il enchaîna avec une autre question.

- Et pourquoi venir pendant une heure de cours ?

Et la, elle me regarda, en panne d'arguments.

- Vous n'avez donc pas d'excuse pour sécher une heure de cours ?

Je le savais que ça finirait comme ça ... C'était inévitable !

- Eh bien ... Euh ...

On était cuits !

- Vous n'aurez donc aucun problème pour venir rejoindre certains de vos camarades samedi matin ?

- Il y a une sortie de prévue samedi ?

La tentative d'humour d'Alice échoua lamentablement.

- Vous viendrez de huit heures à seize heures, et ce sans discuter.

Le sourire d'Alice s'effaça.

- Ça ne va pas être possible, désolée. Samedi, c'est un grand jour pour moi, et je ne peux pas manquer cet événement !

Le proviseur parut étonné. C'est sûr que ça ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'une personne dit être occupée le jour de sa colle ... Mais Alice est comme ça, elle surprend toujours tout le monde.

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous empêcher de venir en retenue, mademoiselle Cullen ?

- Heu ... Les soldes. Elles commencent samedi, et il fat que j'y aille dès le matin, sinon, ça sera galère !

- Oh ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous en empêcher !

- C'est vrai ?

- Non. Rendez-vous samedi à huit heures. Maintenant, retournez en cours !

Alice et moi sortîmes de ce bureau, et elle ne s'était pas remise du choc. Ne pas pouvoir faire de shopping ce jour-là allait la traumatiser. Ça compensera les 365 jours de l'année où elle en fait ... Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne sera pas d'accord avec ça ...

- Comment a-t-il osé ? Me priver de shopping ! Moi !

- Du calme Alice, tu iras lundi.

- Tu parles lundi ... Tout sera déjà parti lundi ! Il faut y aller le samedi pour que ça vaille le coup !

- Allez, penses à autre chose. Allons rejoindre les autres à la cantine.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà installés à notre table habituelle, et nul doute qu'il fallait s'attendre à des questions de la part d'Emmett ...

- Vous savez ce que vous avez loupé ? Quelque chose de très important !

Si Emmett jugeait que quelque chose était important, c'est que c'est vraiment capital !

- Le cours de sciences sur la prévention contre les MST.

Ou pas ...

- Franchement, comment avez-vous pu rater ça ? C'était vraiment génial !

- Disons qu'ils ont préféré la pratique au cours ...

Dans ces moments-là, je déteste Edward !

FIN.


End file.
